


heading home

by cold_nights_summer_days



Series: Anchor [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Comfortember, Day Eighteen, Gen, Hot Chocolate, I mentioned it if that counts, Oops, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Winter, kind of?, the first snow of the year!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: day eighteen: hot cocoa - first snow of the year traditions in the making!----title from heading home by alan walker
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Anchor [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	heading home

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm trying to post this super fast because i want to play siege and the tachanka rework! sorry for mistakes, i love yall, see ya tomorrow! 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“Is that what I think it is?” Peter shouted, jumping off the couch and running to the nearest window. Tony zoned back in just enough to wonder what the hell was happening.

“What are you doing?” He asked, glancing over to where Peter had his face pressed against the glass and a fog was forming.

“Look!”

Peter pointed out the window, and Tony saw nothing. Was Peter delusional? Was that something else he needed to tell the therapist to look out for?

“There’s nothing there, kid. I think you’re going crazy.”

“I am not. It’s snowing! It’s the first snow of the year – you have to come see this!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s the same as every other snowfall I’ve seen.”

“But it’s different,” Peter turned around with the puppy dog eyes, and Tony knew he was doing it just to get his way. It totally worked, and Tony was left thinking, “ _When did I turn so soft?”_

“How so?” Tony said, joining Peter next to the window to watch the small flurry. 

“Because it’s the first snow. That makes it special. May and I had these traditions we’d do every year the first time it snowed. We would always go down to the little store on the corner of our street and get hot chocolate and candy canes. Sometimes it would snow really early in November and they didn’t have candy canes, so we’d just get regular mints instead. It wasn’t quite the same, but still. I miss doing that.”

Peter turned quiet near the end, and Tony could see the memories playing out in his eyes.

“Let’s do it. We haven’t gotten you a winter coat yet so you can borrow one of mine until we do. And before you pout about having to wear a coat like most teenagers do, it’s literally snowing outside, and you can’t thermoegulate.”

“Really?” Peter asked. Tony nodded.

“Yeah, of course. Unless you don’t want to, um, I get it if you want to keep that as something that just you two did together.”

“I want to,” Peter said. He’d never mentioned the tradition to any of his previous families, but Tony was different. Peter didn’t feel like he was just passing through like he had with the others.

“Okay. Don’t think you’re leaving this house with less than three layers, though.”

Forty minutes later, Peter and Tony were walking down the street towards the store. It was the same one he’d gone to with May, and it was comforting to finally be back in his old neighborhood. He was grateful for everything he had now, but he missed the places where his life used to be.

Most of those forty minutes had been spent with bundling Peter up in various layers. He looked almost ridiculous with a too large winter coat with two sweatshirts under it. On top of that, Tony had forced him into a bright blue hat with a pom on top and a matching scarf.

“I still don’t understand why you own a hat with a pom on it. When have you ever worn this thing?” Peter asked while they walked. The snow had picked up, settling into the windowsills of the shops and apartments that lined the street.

“I doubt that hat is even mine. Rhodey probably left it at some point, and I threw it in the closet where it stayed buried until you needed it.”

“I don’t it.”

“Yes, you do need it. Besides, it’s a fun hat. Who wouldn’t want to wear a fun hat?”

“Would you like to wear this hat?” Peter asked. Tony laughed.

“Of course! But seeing how much you’re enjoying it, I can’t take it.”

The rest of the short walk was spent in comfortable conversation. When they reached the small store, it didn’t take long to find what they were looking for. Then, lo and behold, there was a display of the stupid pom hats.

Peter smiled mischievously before picking up a red one and setting it in the basket.

“Now we can both have fun _hats_. And next year on the first day it snows, we’ll both wear them because they’re just so much fun!”

“I get the distinct feeling that you’re mocking me,” Tony said. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

“Who knows? Maybe the hat is just so fun that I think we should both get to experience this.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Peter seemed almost shocked at Tony’s answer.

“I was just kidding. You don’t have to actually get the hat. I don’t want to im—”

“Ah, none of that today. I’m getting the hat, and it just so happens that red is my color so this works out great for me.”

They checked out quickly before venturing back out into the snow, which had picked up even more in the ten minutes they were inside. Tony pulled the tag off the red hat and pulled it on.

“I guess this isn’t so bad,” He commented, and they laughed together before taking a quick picture and heading back to the car.

And well, if Tony had that picture printed for the desk in his office, nobody is going to tell on him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this, and if you have any feedback, I'd love to hear it!


End file.
